


End of the Line

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Injury, Insults, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imperial citizen and Legion-hopeful Minerva Saturnius is accused of a murder she did not commit. After repeated humiliation she awaits her fate in a prison cell, never expecting to come face-to-face with the Emperor of Tamriel himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Line

_27th of Last Seed, 3E433_  
  
Morning.  
  
Minerva didn’t want to cry again. She cried yesterday and the day before after her arrest. She cried when they beat her and threw her into the cell, shutting the door with a loud clang and locking it with horrifying finality. She had no energy left for tears, and only wanted the strength to face whatever came for her. Besides, wiping her face made the bruise below her eye hurt.  
  
The young woman grimaced as she drew her fingers through her greasy black hair. It hung lifelessly over her shoulders, unwashed and uncombed. She was covered in bruises and grime, and yearned for a thorough bath. She didn’t even feel remotely human anymore.   
  
Without her clothes, armor, or weapon, Minerva felt the strength sapped from her completely. She’d protested against the accusations flung at her as they kicked her down, and cried for hours. Her throat was raw and her chest ached with the cold and loneliness in the cell.  
  
_Mara, release me from this torment. Welcome me into your embrace._  She stood beneath the shaft of sunlight coming from the window high on the wall, from where she could see grass and blue sky. The sun was warm on her clammy skin, but she still shivered with terror and fury. To die and finally join her parents in Aetherius was better than another day in this hell.  
  
But she could hear her parents’ admonishments in her mind.  _Don’t be a coward, Minerva. Hold on to whatever strength you have left, but don’t ever give in to fear and weakness._  It was difficult when they beat it out of her. Her legs shook as she continued to stand, but she didn’t want to spend a moment away from the sunlight.   
  
She heard noise from behind her and turned towards it, eyes wide with fear.  _No…not again. They beat me once already!_  
  
But it was just the inhabitant of the cell across from hers. He must’ve been placed there before she awoke. A dark elf, red eyes staring right at her and a malicious smile on his face. Minerva shuddered and moved towards the corner of her cell, where he would not see her.  
  
His cruel, mocking voice reached her, though. “Oh, look, an Imperial in the Imperial Prison. I guess they don’t play favorites, huh? Your own kinsmen think you’re a piece of human trash!”   
  
Their fists in her belly. Their hands across her face. Minerva bit down a whimper and covered her ears but, he kept going and she heard  _everything._ “How sad. I bet the guards give you “special” treatment before the end. Oh, that’s right. You’re going to die in here, Imperial! You’re going to die! Imperial criminal scum like you give the Empire a bad name, you see. You’re an embarrassment. Best if you just… disappeared.”  
  
_Shut up…Please, just shut up…_  She was too tired to scream at him. She just wanted everything to stop. Sure he was done tormenting her, she uncovered her ears but heard the heavy thud of a door opening somewhere above them. Minerva jumped to her feet, heart racing in her chest. This was it.   
  
The dark elf heard it to, because a delighted smile appeared on his gray face. “Hey, you hear that? The guards are coming. For you!”   
  
At last she found her voice, and Minerva hissed, “Shut your damn mouth, troll dung.” She didn’t know where she found the resolve but she actually walked towards the bars and gripped them tight, trying to catch a glimpse of who was coming. It was many people, by the sound of the footsteps.  
  
Suddenly a man spoke, his voice deep and sonorous. “My sons…they’re dead, aren’t they?”  
  
A second voice, female, replied, “We don’t know that, Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked.”  
  
_Sire…? Wait, it can’t be…_  
  
Shadows appeared on the stairs, followed by legs. Two in front were in armor and a third was robed in purple. A fourth, armored, flanked the robed man. Minerva’s stomach leapt as the man’s face came into view.  
  
His face was pale and deeply lined, sky-blue eyes dimmed with grief, and his hair was completely white. On his chest gleamed a jewel Minerva had only heard of but never beheld for herself. She never in her life thought she would actually see it or the person wearing it.  _Talos, preserve me…_  
  
The Emperor of Tamriel shook his head and said, “No, they’re dead. I know it.”  
  
Minerva held on to the bars for dear life. Her head was spinning with shock and every word out of the man’s mouth was like a kick in the stomach.  _No no no, I’m dreaming. I’m dreaming! The Emperor is NOT in the Imperial Prison. He is NOT walking towards my cell._  
  
But she fell on her knees out of compulsion, humbling herself before the descendant of Tiber Septim as he approached her cell— _HER CELL._  
  
The woman exclaimed angrily above her, “What’s this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off-limits!”  
  
The first guard, another Imperial, stammered, “U-usual mix-up with the Watch, I…”  
  
Raising her gaze slightly, Minerva saw the female guard shake her head impatiently. “Never mind. Get that get open.”  
  
The man kicked at the bars, close to Minerva’s head, and barked, “Prisoner! Get over by the window!”  
  
She quickly scrabbled to her feet and backed away, keeping her gaze down and her arms up to protect herself from any blows.  
  
“Stand back, prisoner. We won’t hesitate to kill you if you get in our way,” said the woman coldly.  
  
The four people entered her cell, the last guard peering behind them. “No sign of pursuit.”  
  
The second man, a Redguard, barked at Minerva, who flinched, “Stay put, prisoner. And speak of this to no one unless you want to want to be escorted to the block.”   
  
Minerva nodded frantically, still too deep in shock to comprehend what was happening. The Emperor was walking towards the wall where the woman, a Breton, was standing. A wall with a column relief on it.  _I don’t understand. Why is the Emperor here? What does he mean his sons are all dead? Why is my cell so important?_  
  
The young woman jumped again when a much softer voice addressed her. “You…I’ve seen you.”  
  
It was the Emperor. The Emperor was speaking to  _her_. It couldn’t be. He didn’t see her. She was just a filthy prisoner.   
  
She kept her eyes downcast but she saw the Emperor’s long robes approaching her and the Breton’s legs moving nervously. She said warningly, “Your Majesty-”  
  
But the Emperor ignored the guard and ordered gently, his voice ringing in Minerva’s ears, “Let me see your face.”  
  
She swallowed, inhaling in shudders as she slowly raised her fearful face to the Emperor’s. Minerva could see him closely now; his hair was like spun ivory, and though he was quite old there was a strength in his storm-blue eyes. But in his face she also found amazement and…hope. Emperor Uriel Septim VII breathed in wonder, “You are the one from my dreams…!”  
  
Minerva gaped at him, confused, and it seemed as though the three guards were stricken dumb by his declaration. The Emperor closed his eyes, as though in pain, and said resignedly, “Then the stars were right, and this is the day…Gods give me strength.”  
  
Her heart began to race at those words and she suddenly felt cold again. What in Mara’s name was he talking about? He  _dreamt_  about her?  _Why? What do I have to do with the Emperor's dreams?!_  Voice still raw, she asked shakily, “…Y-your Majesty…Please forgive my…I just…I don’t… _What_  is going on?”  
  
The Emperor opened his eyes again and explained gravely, “Assassins attacked my sons, and I’m next.” With a wave of his hand he indicated the three guards, who were frowning at Minerva. “My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell.”  
  
_I guessed as much._  Minerva couldn’t help but feel slight awe at the mention of the Blades. They were the Emperor’s personal bodyguards, sworn to protect him and his family. They were at the pinnacle of the best the Legion had to offer, and Minerva had once harbored dreams of joining them when she was a little girl.   
  
But she still shook her head, failing to understand it all. “But…Then why am I in jail?” She knew there was a demanding edge to her voice, but she wanted the guards to hear it too. “They put me in here for a murder I didn’t commit! I’m not even supposed to be in this cell, let alone this prison!” Her flesh ached with remembered pain, and she felt her bruises throb.  
  
If the guards wanted to lay hands on her, it would seem that the Emperor’s close proximity to Minerva stopped them from acting. Uriel Septim gazed at her thoughtfully and replied, “Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet. As for what you have done, it does not matter. That is not for what you will be remembered for.”  
  
This could not be happening. None of this made sense, from her meaningless arrest to the Emperor of Tamriel actually speaking to her. She gathered that his heirs were dead, and he was soon to follow. There was an escape route in her cell all along, and she never knew. “…I…This is all too much, Your Majesty…What is it I am meant to do?” Was she supposed to aid in his escape somehow?  
  
But the Emperor shook his head and said, “You will find your own path. Take care…There will be blood and death before the end.”  
  
There was a scraping of stone on stone and Minerva turned in time to see the wall to her right disappear, activated by an unseen switch hit by the Breton woman. Minerva took a step back in surprise as the Emperor walked into the cavern. The Breton shot her a glare before following him, passing him in order to lead.   
  
Minerva stared at them apprehensively, and was startled by the Redguard’s rough command, “You may as well come with us, but make a threatening move towards the Emperor and you die.” With that he entered the cavern, along with the third guard.   
  
She stayed where she was for a moment, watching their shadows disappear. So there it was. A way out, and perhaps vindication for all the humiliation she’d suffered. But the Emperor mentioned something about her being remembered.  _What does he mean? I’m…supposed to follow him, right?_  
  
If she wanted a sign, the opening in the wall of her cell was it. She turned to her left to stare at the prisoner in the cell across from hers. The elf was dumbfounded, jaw hanging open like he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.  
  
Unable to resist, Minerva shot him a venomous glare before running into the secret entrance, leaving behind the shaft of precious sunlight for a chance to feel it entirely.


End file.
